Le Futur, définitif ?
by GermiPingouin
Summary: Et si Broly, le saiyajin 'légendaire' avait tué son père, 10 ans avant de rencontrer Son Gokû, laissant libre cours à sa soif de destruction et de combat ? Et si un oracle millénaire l'avait vu dans ses visions, et avait décidé d'agir ? Jusqu'où s'étendrait la menace que représente Broly et jusqu'à quel point peut on changer le destin ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue / Chapitre 0**

_Un bébé avec une queue de singe crie. Une lame de poignard s'abat dans le ventre du nourrisson._

La vision se troubla …

_Le nourrisson et un homme sont au milieu d'un champ d'ordures. L'adulte tient la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. Un bouclier se forme autour d'eux, tandis que tout explose._

La vision se troubla ...

_Une onde de choc, suivie d'une pulsation qui se fait régulière. Un être à la chevelure dorée se dresse dans toute sa splendeur, mais son aura, jaune tirant sur le vert, est tellement aveuglante qu'il est impossible de distinguer le moindre trait. Une puissance écrasante émane de l'être. Celui-ci semble regarder sa main rouge de sang, puis lâche un hurlement de rage pur et de douleur qui se répercute aussi loin que possible._

La vision se troubla …

_Le même être fait face à des centaines de guerriers. Son aura est légèrement plus faible, ce qui permet d'apprécier sa haute stature et ses muscles saillants. Ses yeux semblent verts. Un sourire mi-confiant mi-fou couvre son visage..._

La vision se troubla …

_Des centaines de corps, du sang, des restes, de la fumée. C'est le même lieu, probablement le même moment, mais il semble faire beaucoup plus chaud. Un véritable colosse de couleur mauve se dresse sur le champ de bataille, haletant. Il est couvert de sang et de brûlures. Son visage est complètement tuméfié, ses cornes sont brisées. Son torse porte les traces de coups destructeurs, ses blessures sont pleines d'éclats d'une armure en miettes. Son avant-bras gauche semble avoir été arraché, ou désintégré. Un moignon de queue dégoulinant fouette l'air._

_Face à lui, l'être à la chevelure dorée rit, les poings sur les hanches, un très léger filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre inférieur._

La vision se troubla …

_Une ville à feu et à sang. Aux pieds de l'être se trouve un autre colosse au corps calciné et brisé. L'être regarde ses mains pleines de sang, avant de se prendre la tête et hurle de toutes ses forces._

La vision se troubla …

_L'être fait face à deux personnes. Les deux ont les cheveux dorés, dressés sur leurs crânes. Le plus grand porte un kimono orange, tandis que le plus petit porte une armure blanche couvrant son torse, sans épaulières, sur un haut de corps bleu. _

La vision se troubla …

_L'être...est-ce toujours le même ? Sa taille est plus importante qu'auparavant. Ses muscles sont trois à quatre fois plus gros. Son aura, très dense, est verte. Deux cents mètres plus loin gisent deux guerriers aux cheveux noirs, presque nus, couverts de blessures et de brûlures. L'être millénaire prend de la hauteur, semblant savourer intensément ce moment._

La vision se troubla …

_Le guerrier millénaire fait face à toute une flotte. Des milliers de vaisseaux de combats sont présents et à leurs côtés, des milliers de guerriers. Derrière eux se trouve une planète, d'où les multiples constructions sont visibles depuis l'espace._

La vision se troubla …

_Une planète entière est absorbée dans une explosion verte..._

L'Oracle ouvrit les yeux et fixa la bougie en face de lui. Une fois de plus, un nouveau danger aller surgir. Il porta sa main droite à son menton imberbe. Comme à chaque vision, il pesait le pour et le contre sur le fait d'intervenir en prévenant les personnes adéquates.

Ces derniers siècles, il était intervenu beaucoup plus souvent dans les affaires de ses semblables mortels, notamment pour aider les démons du froid. Encore une fois, ces derniers allaient devoir justifier leur suprématie et prouver leur utilité en sauvant la vie dans l'univers.

L'Oracle était un être plusieurs fois millénaire. Il était une anomalie au sein de son peuple, aujourd'hui exterminé suite à sa propre impulsion, mais aussi au sein de l'univers.

Il voyait le passé, le présent et l'avenir, bien que par bribes. Et il avait vite compris que le futur n'était pas définitif, qu'il pouvait être changé à condition d'agir au bon moment et de parler aux bonnes personnes. En conséquence, il était devenu calculateur, pragmatique. Au point de privilégier l'ascension des tyranniques démons du froid en tant que maîtres incontestés de l'univers.

L'Oracle se leva. Il était d'un physique athlétique et d'une taille approchant les cent cinquante centimètres. Sa peau était verte et dénuée du moindre poil. Son flanc gauche était orné d'une gigantesque cicatrice, trace d'un antique combat au cours duquel son bras fut arraché avec quelques morceaux de son torse. Son unique habit était formé d'un pagne blanc descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, par dessus un pantalon moulant noir. Il s'étira durant de longues secondes avant de finalement claquer des doigts et de s'adresser à une ombre dans son dos :

« Trsch, que le vaisseau soit prêt à décoller après ma ballade quotidienne. Et envoie un message à Cold. Dis-lui juste que j'arrive.»

L'ombre acquiesça sans un mot avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la pénombre ambiante.

L'Oracle inspira profondément, referma les yeux et commença à marcher. Il connaissait son humble demeure par cœur depuis des centaines d'années maintenant, suffisamment pour ne plus prêter attention à quoique ce soit durant sa marche. Sa maison était composée de deux étages et d'une petite dizaines de pièces, dont sa salle de méditation. De forme ovale, dans un style sobre et très épuré avec essentiellement du gris pour couleur dominante, le mobilier était rare et ne s'étendait qu'au strict minimum.

Garder les yeux fermés lui permettait surtout de se concentrer intensément. Il connaissait la nature du futur problème, le Super Saiyajin, l'anomalie millénaire. Il avait déjà entendu parler des légendes de ce peuple, mais c'était surtout le dernier en date dont il se souvenait. Le millénaire laissa une profonde marque dans l'esprit de nombreux peuples comme étant le 'Destructeur', mais sans que personne ne l'assimile aux saiyajins, ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore connue sur la scène galactique. Le lien ne se fit que bien plus tard, à l'époque de la guerre entre les Saiyajins et les Tsufuls. A l'époque, l'Oracle s'était abstenu d'intervenir, à cause d'une vision, montrant un combat titanesque entre le guerrier et une petite coalition, avec la victoire de cette dernière. Mais aujourd'hui, les visions étaient différentes.

Au contact de l'air frais, le bonhomme se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé dehors. Il ouvrit les yeux et laissa balader son regard sur les quelques champs et les rares fermiers y travaillant. La planète comptait une petite centaine d'habitants, majoritairement des fermiers ou des techniciens pour son petit vaisseau. Tous étaient là volontairement, afin de subvenir à ses besoins. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, couvert de cicatrices, œuvre d'une vieille torture. Il était temps pour lui de se dégourdir un peu !


	2. Chapter 1 : Cold

**Chapitre 1 : Cold**

Après vingt-deux jours de voyage, l'Oracle était arrivé sur la planète bleue glace Heynrar, lieu plutôt inhospitalier mais fétiche de Cold pour organiser diverses réunions, le plus souvent secrètes. Il n'y avait qu'une unique structure, massive, se fondant totalement dans le paysage gelé. De rares gardes, emmitouflé dans de gros manteaux parcouraient le sol ou le ciel, avec quelques flocons de neige comme compagnons.

Le devin eu un large sourire, véritablement heureux d'être arrivé dans la période chaude de l'année. Non pas pour la température en elle même, qui ne lui faisait aucun effet, mais pour pouvoir apprécier le paysage d'un blanc immaculé sur les plaines et tirant sur l'azur pour les immenses montagnes présentes un peu partout.

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre. Son suivant, Trsch, complètement enveloppé dans d'immenses draps, ainsi qu'un soldat chargé de l'emmener jusqu'à Cold s'impatientaient, grelottants.

L'Oracle adressa un sourire désolé et reprit la marche.

Cold … L'Oracle le connaissait depuis sa naissance trois cents années plutôt, ainsi que son défunt père Frygus. Il l'avait aidé à prendre l'ascendant sur ses frères de race. Sans être quelqu'un de juste et de bon, le démon du froid était pourvu d'un certain sens de l'honneur, d'une sagesse toute relative, mais surtout évitait de prendre des décisions hâtives et comprenait l'intérêt de laisser en vie le maximum de peuples, même ceux inutiles en apparence. Tant de choses qui faisait cruellement défaut à ses confrères.

C'est avec une pointe de nostalgie qu'il entra dans la pièce, dépourvue du moindre meuble en dehors d'un trône, où Cold dans une tenue d'apparat l'attendait.

Cold, le Roi de l'univers, le maître incontesté et incontestable, l'attendait, debout au centre de la pièce, avec une prestance digne de sa position. C'était un humanoïde géant de trois mètres, possédant une ossature épaisse et des muscles imposants, la peau d'une carnation mauve. La peau de ses avants-bras et de sa tête, beaucoup plus épaisse, prenait une teinte aussi immaculée que le paysage de la planète. Deux grandes cornes striées, d'un noir évoquant la nuit absolue, était de chaque côté de son crâne, tournées vers le haut. Entre elles, un bulbe protecteur d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre un saphir et une émeraude. Deux bandes de couleur rouge sanguin partaient de son menton jusqu'à ses paupières.  
L'Oracle plongea son regard dans les yeux de braise du Roi, avant de prendre la parole.

- Mes respects, Cold. Comment allez-vous ?

Le démon du froid grogna, impatient.

- Bien, bien et mes fils aussi, de même que l'empire. Mais nous savons tout les deux que tu n'es pas là pour me parler de ce genre de broutilles inutiles.

Un imperceptible frisson parcourut l'échine du devin. Cold le tutoyant ? Son poulain, rejetant d'un simple revers ses ''broutilles''? La perte d'une partie du respect du souverain envers l'augure n'était pas une très bonne entrée en matière.

- Effectivement, je ne change en rien mes habitudes, » répondit avec un sourire l'Oracle. « Un nouveau danger arrive, pour vous et vos sujets. Le premier depuis »

- Vingt cinq ans. » le coupa le monarque. « Viens au fait, oracle, quel est ce nouveau 'danger' ? »

- Quelque chose qui poussa votre fils, Freeza, à détruire la planète Végéta. Le Super Saiyajin. »

Le démon du froid afficha sa surprise. Officiellement, la planète fût détruite par une comète. La vérité n'était connue que par une poignée de personnes, dont l'interlocuteur du roi ne devait normalement pas faire partie.

- Explique toi. » Le fils de Frygus n'était décidément pas prêt à faire preuve de patience.

- Il vous détruira. » L'Oracle enchaîna. « Il est différent des dernières menaces. Votre puissance ainsi que celle de vos fils ne seront pas suffisantes. » Il s'accorda un temps de pause, constatant la nervosité naissante de son poulain. « Croyez moi, vous allez devoir vous y préparer sérieusement. Vous et tout votre empire.»

Le monarque passa de longues secondes les yeux dans le vide, avant de se reprendre et de demander d'une voix forte « Où et quand ? »

- De quand date la disparition de la planète Végéta ? Cinq ans ?

- Huit ans. » rectifia le colosse.

- Alors je dirais que vous avez peut être dix ans... J'ignore le lieu où il apparaîtra.

L'Oracle savait qu'il n'avait pas encore convaincu le souverain. Il était délicat pour ce dernier d'imaginer un individu suffisamment puissant pour le détruire, lui et ses fils. La destruction potentielle de la moitié de son empire par une armée oubliée de tous, le risque d'une guerre civile menée par de puissants généraux, tout ça il connaissait. Mais c'était la première fois que le prophète lui annonçait sa propre mort avec certitude.

- Parle moi de ce...Sayan. Que sais-tu sur lui ? Comment sais-tu que c'en est un ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? » le roi posa ses questions d'une voix puissante, la mine sérieuse, loin de se laisser véritablement abattre.

- Selon les légendes des Saiyajins, un membre de leur race dépasse les limites de puissance et de soif de combat tout les mille ans. Un terrible guerrier assez puissant pour faire plier toutes les créatures les plus puissantes de l'univers.

- Physiquement ! »le coupa une nouvelle fois le potentat.

- Très grand, peut-être dans les deux mètres, les cheveux jusqu'aux omoplates. Il n'avait plus sa queue.

L'Oracle resta interdit quelques secondes, se rappelant que Freeza avait des Saiyajins sous ses ordres. Sans nul doute, Cold devait penser à la même chose. Le silence dura de nombreuses minutes, avant que le monarque ne demande au prophète de lui décrire les visions concernant sa mort, ce qu'il fît. L'Oracle laissa toutefois sous entendre que le démon du froid avait bel et bien déployé toute sa puissance, sans succès.

- Cold, si vous ne faites rien, votre empire sera détruit et vous avec. Mais vous avez sûrement une chance de mettre en échec la menace. Votre empire est grand, vos vassaux nombreux, vos fils ont une armée d'élite. Il ne vous manque qu'une préparation minutieuse et de l'entraînement.

A ces mots, la queue de l'altesse s'abattit froidement sur le sol dans un claquement.

- Cold, vous savez que j'ai parfaitement raison et que vous devez »

Le devin n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, l'appendice caudal royal percuta sa tête, l'envoyant à terre.

- Ce n'est pas Cold, mais Roi Cold ! » rugit le souverain « Je suis le monarque absolu de cet univers ! Je décide et je ne dois rien ! Ton impertinence continue m'agace ! Tu as fait ton devoir en me prévenant du danger qui arrive et pour cela, je t'en suis gré. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de manquer à ton devoir de respect envers moi. » Le despote avait pratiquement susurré ces derniers mots, une lueur de mauvaise augure dans les braises de ses yeux.

L'être vert massa sa joue tuméfiée, le visage dépourvu de la moindre expression, le regard froid. Il avait réellement perdu de son influence sur Cold au fil du temps. Cet ingrat avait osé lever la main sur lui et le menacer ! Mais si le devin n'était pas en position de répliquer, il comptait bien lui faire payer le temps venu.

- Mes excuses, votre … Majesté Cold. Je pensais bien faire, cela ne se reproduira plus. » se relevant avec prestance, il s'inclina.

- Pars. »

L'injonction sonna comme un gong dans l'esprit de l'Oracle. Ainsi il était jeté comme un malpropre, sans savoir si le souverain allait prendre la menace au sérieux. Le devin s'était-il trompé d'interlocuteur pour cette nouvelle menace ? Trop confiant envers ses acquis, avait-il fait une erreur ? Peut-être allait-il devoir mettre la main à la pâte et chercher de nouveaux champions. C'est avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il quitta la pièce.

L'Oracle ne le savait pas, mais l'esprit du despote était en ébullition. La nouvelle venait de l'ébranler bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Que ce devin lui annonce sa propre mort et la désagrégation de son empire par un unique singe, c'était impensable ! Non il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement, il était Cold, le souverain ultime ! Mais l'Oracle n'était pas du genre à se tromper ou à mentir sur ses visions... Un sourire se voulant rassurant sur les lèvres, il se força à reprendre son calme et éclaircir ses pensées. Seul les faibles avec de faibles responsabilités pouvaient perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions. Pas lui.

Plus calmement, il repensa aux dires prophétiques. Il avait une dizaine d'années pour préparer un plan d'action et être prêt, ce qui n'avait absolument rien d'impossible. Il songea aussi à l'insolente proposition de l'entraînement de son auguste personne et de son armée. Jamais, depuis son ascension au pouvoir, il n'avait eu à s'entraîner, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Voilà un chemin qui lui faudrait de toute façon explorer.

Son esprit dériva au fil de ses pensées, pour en venir à l'Oracle. Son coup était parti tout seul, son jugement obscurci par ses émotions. Il ne regrettait pas l'acte en lui même, il se devait de remettre en place l'impertinent, bien qu'une simple remontrance orale aurait suffit. Il regrettait les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer. Cold n'avait que trop conscience de l'importance du don de cet être et si ce dernier n'était plus de son côté, alors il lui faudrait alors le supprimer au plus vite. En effet, il pouvait grandement influer sur l'ascension ou la chute d'un roi. Le colosse en était la preuve !

Sans compter ses renseignements un peu trop pointus sur des faits qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. Était-ce dû à ses dons de voyance, ou à de l'espionnage ?

Le tyran se dirigea vers son trône, toujours plongé en pleine réflexion. Il allait avoir fort à faire et devait décider par où commencer !


End file.
